Pokemon world tounament
by heyate
Summary: a story about an o/c charicter and his life wile fighting in the POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT on pause until further notice
1. Intro

_**Pokemon World Tournament**_

_Authors note__: one I do not own pokemon, two I am looking for oc's for my story so here are the rules:_

_No legendary pokemon, NO EXEPTIONS!_

_Can use any other pokemon in the current pokedex._

_Guidelines for the characters_

_Name:_

_Reign of origin:_

_Characters design(looks):_

_Main Pokemon:_

_Up to 10 backup pokemon in the pc (optional):_

_Personality:_

_My character_

_Name: Zeke Stone_

_Reign of origin: Kanto_

_Characters design: White spiky hair, black tea shirt with a white X across it, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes._

_Main Pokemon: Pikachu, Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Heracross, Zoroark, Flareon._

_Up to 10 backup pokemon in the pc (optional): Absol, Lucario, Gallade, Metagross, Garchomp, Exadrill, blastoise, tyranitar, Spikey Eared Pichu, alakazam._

_Personality: Calm cool and collected in most situation, but has a tendency to get excited and lose his concentration. _

_Pokemon Moves_

_Male Pikachu: Thunder, Volt Tackle, Quick attack, Thunder Shock._

_Male Typhlosion: Flame charge, Flame Thrower, Blast Burn, Fire Punch._

_Male Pidgeot: Fly, Brave bird, Silver wing, Aerial ace,_

_Male Heracross: Mega Horn, Break brick, focus blast, thunder punch_

_Male Zoroark: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Dark Pulse_

_Authors note: I will post the moves of my other ten when they appear in the story._


	2. Ch 0 charicters

Profile page

Name: Zeke Stone

Reign of origin: Kanto

Characters design: White spiky hair, black tea shirt with a white X across it, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes.

Main Pokemon: Pikachu, Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Heracross, Zoroark, Flareon.

Up to 10 backup pokemon in the pc (optional): Absol, Lucario, Gallade, Metagross, Garchomp, Exadrill, blastoise, tyranitar, Spikey Eared Pichu, alakazam.

Personality: Calm cool and collected in most situation, but has a tendency to get excited and lose his concentration.

Pokemon Moves

Male Pikachu: Thunder, Volt Tackle, Quick attack, Thunder Shock.

Male Typhlosion: Flame charge, Flame Thrower, Blast Burn, Fire Punch.

Male Pidgeot: Fly, Brave bird, Silver wing, Aerial ace,

Male Heracross: Mega Horn, Break brick, focus blast, thunder punch

Male Zoroark: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Dark Pulse

Name: Daniel King

Reign of origin: Unova, Nuvema Town

Characters design(looks): Tall for his age, just over six foot and he had short, messy brown hair. Handsome and bright blue eyes and muscular body. Dressed in a red and white chequered shirt with a blue hooded top, dark blue jeans and white trainers.

Main Pokemon: Shiny Bisharp

Blastoise-Male-Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Flash Cannon, Skull Bash

Charizard-Male-Blast Burn, Inferno, Wing Attack, Sky Drop

Serperior-Female-Frenzy Plant, Leaf Storm, Wring Out, Giga Drain

Dragonite-Female-Hurricane, Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush

Galvantula-Female-Electroweb, Electro Ball, Bug Buzz, Signal Beam

Up to 10 backup pokemon in the pc (optional):

Swellow-Female (Giga Impact, Brave Bird, Roost, Quick Attack),Tries very hard in battles, elegant and proud

Sceptile-Male (Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Frenzy Plant, Quick Attack),will do anything for its trainer

Beartic-Female (Superpower, Icicle Crash, Blizzard, Thrash, Sheer Cold),Not bothered about battling, but likes to help Daniel so will if asked

Typhlosion-Male (Eruption, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Blast Burn, Swift),Loses its temper easily, shown by the ferocious fire on its back. Loves to fight.

Aggron-Male (Iron Tail, Dragon Tail, Fire Blast, Rock Slide),Very powerful and effective battler, easily tormented, often found raging

Volcarona-Male: (Heat Wave, Bug Buzz, Hurricane, Fiery Dance)Loves a fight, brave and will try anything. Won't doubt Daniel

Excadrill-Male: (Dig, Drill Run, Earthquake, Horn Drill),Strong fighter but can be lazy

Personality: Determined, very friendly, but his determination can border on stubborn. Well travelled and cares for his pokemon who he sees as good friends, not just pokemon. He is never shy around both boys and girls and is rarely lost for words. He likes a joke and sometimes takes jokes too far. Daniel rarely likes to be alone and likes the company of others, people or pokemon. He has a talent for befriending both pokemon and humans easily, but people can be annoyed with Daniel as he has a short attention span and will sometimes daydream and wonder off whilst people are talking to him.

Name: Alexis Lemmings

Reign of origin: Sinnoh

Characters design(looks): Black hair ending mid back slightly curled with green eyes. A plain grey t-shirt that comes to her thigh, blue denim shorts that come to her knees, a black bookbag where she carries her pokeballs.

Main Pokemon:

Gothorita - Psybeam, Fake Tears, Psychic and Dark Pulse

Nuzleaf - Nature Pwer, Fake Out, faint Attack and Extrasensory

Swinub - Earthquake, Blizzard, Amnesia and Bite

Glaceon - Blizzard, Barrier, Ice fang and Frost Breath

Mienshao - Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Drain Punch and Aerial Ace.

Druddigon - Revenge, Super Power, Surf and Sucker Punch.

Up to 10 backup pokemon in the pc (optional): Gyrados, Steelix, Togekiss, Gallade, Lucario, Grotle, Snorlax, Throh, Braviary and Swoobat

Personality: She is a rather shy person even after you meet her and befriend her. She doesnt like to talk much. She is a total bookworm and often gets picked on because of her brains and she doesnt have must bronze.

Name: Dwyane Arias

Reign of origin: Hoenn

Character design: Black hair, Black skin, Brown eyes

He wears a brown shirt, blue shorts, black nike shoes, green jacket, headphones on his neck

Main pokemon: Slash the Sceptile, Rose the Roserade, Metallica the Shiny Metagross, Marsh the Swampert, Draco the Dragonite, Volt the Jolteon

Pokemon in pc: Deron the Sawk, Jaws the Fraligatyr, Darkness the Umbreon, Heckler the Haxorus, Blade the Gallade, Storm the Scizor, Bronze the Bronzong, Mind the Gardevoir, Criminal the Krookodile, Kassy the Lopunny

Personality: He is kind, calm, never gets easily angry, but he will never back down to a fight or a battle

Pokemon moves:

Male Slash: Leaf blade, X scissor, Dragon claw, Swords dance

Female Rose: Attract, Energy ball, Sludge bomb, Leech seed

Metallica: Meteor mash, Zen headbutt, Earthquake, Iron defense

Male Marsh: Earthquake, Waterfall, Endeavor, Ice punch

Male Draco: Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Safeguard

Male Volt: Thunderbolt, Charge beam, Shadow ball, Thunder,

Male Deron: Reversal, Brick break, Close combat, Bulk up

Male Jaws: Surf, Ice beam, Hydro cannon, Thunderpunch

Male Darkness: Dark pulse, Double team, Moonlight, Toxic

Male Heckler: Dragon claw, Outrage, Hone claws, Aerial ace

Male Blade: Psycho cut, Night slash, Leaf blade, Close combat

Male Storm: Iron head, X scissor, Night slash, Brick break

Bronze: Calm mind, Psychic, Shadow ball, Flash cannon

Female Mind: Calm mind, Focus blast, Shadow ball, Psychic

Male Criminal: Crunch, Earthquake, Swagger, Swords dance

Female Kassy: Attract, Sweet kiss, Focus punch, Bounce

Name:Nicole Dalton, age 14

Reign of Origin:Nimbasa City, Unova

Looks:5'7, straight purple hair that reaches halfway down her back in a ponytail, sapphire blue eyes, glasses, peachy skin, short strapless dark green dress, blue leggings, white sneakers, red zip up hoodie left open

Main Pokémon:

Doug the Drilbur-Dig, Drill Run, Slash, Rock Slide

Regent the Tyranitar-Dark Pulse, Stone Edge, Giga Impact, Focus Blast

Blaze the Charizard-Flair Blitz, Air Slash, Seismic Toss, Dragon Claw

Fang the Haxorus-Dual Chop, Guillotine, Shadow Claw, Rock Smash

Ire the Red Gyarados-Hydro Pump, Rage, Dark Pulse, Ice Fang

Warrior the Scolipede-Megahorn, Rollout, Poison Tail, Steamroller

Backup-Nidoking, Arbok, Rampardos, Elektross, Rhyperior, Sharpedo, Aggron, Vigoroth, Walrein, Poliwrath

*All of her Pokémon are males. Her extremely hyper partner and best friend Doug is out of his Pokéball as often as possible, if that's allowed.

Personality: Nicole is very friendly and caring towards people and Pokémon. She always sticks by her friends' sides and helps them, no matter what. Nicole is also quiet yet outgoing. But, even though she looks sweet, Nicole becomes EXTREMELY fierce, strong, and competitive during a battle and will stay that way until the end of it, then she becomes nice loving Nicole again in a flash. She also has an adventurous side and enjoys traveling, exploring, and having a good time.

Name: Christopher Nightingale

Region of origin: Johto (Goldenrod to be exact)

Characters design(looks): 16 years old with sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, ear length shaggy black hair with a slim but muscled appearance. Wears a light blue polo shirt, a white hooded zip up body warmer, black jeans and black converses

Main Pokemon:

Dustin the male pichu. Chris' shoulder pokemon. Knows thunderpunch, iron tail, helping hand and volt tackle

Kain the male Typhlosion, chris' official starter. Knows swift (likes to ride them), flame wheel, flame thrower and eruption.

Lindsay the female Petilil. Knows energy ball, mega drain, sleep powder and magical leaf

Kyo the male Tyranitar. Knows Iron tail, crunch, stone edge and dark pulse

Arrow the male Dragonite. Knows dragon tail, dragon pulse, fly and surf.

Nemo the male Garydos. Knows hyper beam, surf, aqua tail and dragon rage

Up to 10 backup pokemon in the pc (optional):

Hatori the male Haxorus. Knows Attract, dragon tail, dragon pulse and giga impact

Eliot the male Torterra. Knows earthquake, mega drain, energy ball and Frenzy plant

Ratchet the Magnezone. Knows zap cannon, lock on, electro ball and flash cannon

Ayane the female Togekiss. Knows aura aphere, extremespeed, sky attack and air slash.

Blade the male Gallade. Knows psychic, telekinesis, psycho cut and leaf blade

Flora the female Blissey. Knows egg bomb, heal pulse, shadow ball and giga impact

Preda the male Aerodactyl. Knows sky drop, fire fang, iron head and steel wing

Ishmael the male Wailord. Knows heavy slam, water spout, aqua tail and ice beam

Scamp the male Jolteon. Knows trump card, thunder fang, pin missile and shadow ball

Yuki the male Volcarona. Knows flame wheel, silver wind, hurricane and fiery dance

Personality:This guy isn't the bravest or the most confident trainer around. That's something you would see when you first meet him. He's very nervous and shy around people, liking sweet foods and just curling up in a corner with his Itouch, Dustin and a book. He's actually a little scared of Preda who is just a baby who likes hugs but is really heavy. He will try and make friends because under all his shyness he really is a sweet, smart guy who's loyal, caring and a great singer and cook.

Name: Rosalie Evans

Reign of origin: Sinnoh

Characters design(looks): Rosalie has waist length straight blonde hair with a large red bow in the back, big blue eyes, has a petite and slender frame and is on the short side, pretty light for her age.

Main Pokemon: Froslass( female) Ice beam, thunder bolt, signal beam, hail

Milotic(female) Hydro pump, ice beam, dragon pulse, safe guard

Honchkrow( male) Night slash, super power, fly, confuse ray

Electivire(male) Thunderpunch, fire punch, focus blast, cross chop

Espeon( female) Psychic, signal beam, shadow ball, grass knot

Lilligant( female) Solar beam, sunny day, toxic, psych up

Up to 10 backup pokemon in the pc (optional): Volcarona( female) Hurricane, Fire blast, Bug buzz, psychic

Hydreigon( male) Dragon pulse, crunch, focus blast, flamethrower

Liepard( female) Night slash, sucker punch, shadow ball, double team

Samurott( male) Hydro pump, X-scissor, ice beam, mega horn

Gothitelle( female) Psychic, shadow ball, thunderbolt, focus blast

Reuniclus(male) Psychic, thunder, flash cannon, Focus blast

Sawsbuck( male) Megahorn, horn leech, wild charge, swords dance

Swanna( female) Ice beam, surf, hurricane, rain dance

Personality: Rosalie has a rather large number of traits, but is mostly sweet with a small temper. she has a good amount of positive qualities, like her jubilant attitude and her sympathetic nature. Rosalie can be bitter at times, when things don't go her way, though she tries not to let it show. She's also wise in many ways seeing how she answered a lot of questions that most people ask her in the correct manner. She hits people over the head with a mallet if they do or act stupid, and it comes out of pretty much nowhere.


	3. Chapter 1 the begining

**Pokemon World Tournament**

Ch1: The beginning

A/N: I do not own pokemon and I do not claim it as my own.

It was a bright sunny day in Pallet Town and Professor Oak was going around feeding the individual pokemon.

"This sun is amazing with all the rain we've been having lately," Prof. Oak said to the pokemon. He was having a normal day at his lab and nothing was out of the ordinary.

**\:/ **

Just outside of town a young man by the name of Zeke was preparing his gear and pokemon to enter his home town of Pallet Town.

"It's been awhile since we've been back here old friend," he said to his original pokemon Pidgeot. Whom looked at him in delight. It was true they had not been home in three years. Zeke had no real reason to come back since his parents had died.

**\Flashback/**

"_What's going on here!" A young boy about five years old cried out. All he could see was smoke and fire. He tried to find his parents in the smoke but failed._

"_ZEKE!" he herd his mother cry out when she finally found him " Your safe!"_

"_Mama what's happening?" Zeke asked , but his mother would not answer him._

"_We have to get out of here, " She finally said. And she lead him out of the house._

_But just as he got out of the house the ceiling collapsed on top of her." MAMA!" he yelled when he saw when had happened._

_When he turned around he saw Prof. Oak and a group of water pokemon trying to put out the fire._

"_Do you know how the fire started Zeke?" Prof. Oak asked . But all Zeke could do was cry._

**\End Flashback/**

As he came back to reality he realized he had been unconsciously walking and now was in fount of Pallet Town.

"I wonder how Prof. Oak is doing" he said to himself. He decided he would go and take a look for myself. He traveled through town heading towards the lab of Prof. Oak.

It only took him roughly ten minutes to get to the lab and almost as soon as he got to the door a young man ran right into him.

"sorry," The young man said to him " I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," said Zeke as he laughed and got up. "I'm Zeke , what's your name?"

"The names Tracy, and its nice to meet you Zeke." Tracy answered. " May I ask what you need, I am Prof. Oak's Assistant."

"Well first of all I need to see Prof. Oak it he has the time. I also need to know where I could stay for the night if that's ok." Zeke said.

"As for the Prof. Oak thing I can help you but I'm afraid that since Pallet Town has not Hotel or pokemon center I don't know where you can stay." Tracy then added with a hint of curiosity, "what do you need to talk to him for?"

"It's a long story so if you don't mind I will wait and tell it to you when I tell it to him." was Zeke's only answer.

**\::/**

When the two found The Professor he had just gotten done checking on all of the pokemon at the lab.

"Why hello Tracy I didn't think you would be back from the store for over an hour not a few minutes. " Oak said when he saw the two.

"Oh Crap, I forgot all about it when I bumped into Zeke here." Tracy said after he remembered what he was running off to do. ": I will be back as soon as I can." and he ran off again.

" So Zane have we met before?" Secretly joking with his old friend and assistant. " If we have I don't seam to remember you."

" We both know you do sir but I'm not here just to visit and make jokes." Zeke said with a slightly irritated tone.

"Ok I will try to hold in the jokes for now, so what is it that you need from me that you came back after three years of staying away?" Oak asked in a more serious tone.

" I came back to ask if you can get me into the Pokemon World Tournament. If you could I would be really happy." Zeke said and when Prof. Oak wanted to know why he said, "There is someone entering the tournament that I would very much want to battle and defeat. ."

**\End Ch1/**

**So that's it for chapter one, and just so you know I will get into Zeke's past and who this person is that Zeke wants to battle. **

**Until next time see ya…..**


	4. Chapter 2

**Pokemon World Tournament**

**Ch 2 The Truth**

A/N in this chapter some things about Zeke's past will be revealed along with his rival. I also do not own pokemon. So lets get this party started in 3... 2... 1

"His name is Magnus Caliber….. He and I had a small run in on my travels and I made a pact that we would meet and fight in this tournament." Zeke said with a determined look on his face.

"I will get you signed up for the tournament, I assume you don't know all the rules and protocols." Oak said with a series grin on his face. "I will go through them with you and an old acutance of mine when he gets here. He called form Viridian city yesterday and said that he should get here soon."

Zane finally decided it was time to loosen up and said " I guess that works, we can use the time we have before he gets here to catch up with each other."

"Sounds good to me Zeke, what have you been doing since you left Pallet Town all those years ago." Oak Asked with great interest.

"As you know I started my journey in Kanto eight years ago, and worked my way to the Kanto League. You also know that I did the same in Hoen after that. After my travels in Hoen I decided to go through Kanto once again for fun. After that I moved on to Unova and then to Johto, that's What you know up until these past three years." Upon saying that Zeke stoped to think for a moment. "What I am about to tell you is information not many people know about me. For three years I secluded myself to a small island called Zexek. This island is full of powerful pokemon that I used to train myself and my pokemon up to what I believe to be our full potential. Last week I started the trip back to Kanto and here I am."

"Interesting I don't believe I know of the Island of Zexek, perhaps you can show me there sometime." Oak said with wonder, he one of the best pokemon researchers in the world had never heard of this secluded island.

"Maybe after we get the tournament out of the way. So who is this person you are waiting for?" Asked Zeke

"An old friend of yours and someone I would like to see you battle." Was all Oak would say.

**\:/**

After a few hours of talking to one another Prof. Oak heard a knock on the door. Zeke was still sitting in his same spot when Oak and his new guest entered the room.

"Who is this Prof. Oak?" asked the new arrival puzzled.

"This young man is named Zeke Stone, and you two have already met Ash." Prof. Oak said with a jolly laugh.

"Ash Its been a wile since our last meeting." Zeke said to Ash with a smile.

"To tell you the truth I still have know idea who you are…" Ash said with a hint of confusion.

" Let me give you a a few hints; We grew up together, I started my journey two years before you, and I have a vicious appetite for pie." Zeke said with a grin and a laugh at the last part.

"Ok there is only one person I know that fits that description and that's Ezekiel, I don't know anyone by the name of Zeke." Ash apparently was still clueless.

"Zeke is short For Ezekiel you idiot." Zeke said with a little anger in his voice.

"OH…. I see now. How have you been." Ash said finally getting it.

"I'm doing good, and I have one thing to say to you right now. I challenge you to a battle." Zeke said with a confident grin on his face.

**\::/**

After Ash accepted the challenge they moved out to the back of the lab with Prof. Oak as the Referee.

"Before we begin I want to explain the rules; This is a six on six battle, substitutions are allowed, and you are allowed to use any pokemon that you own in this lab, you now have fifteen minutes to get your pokemon together and get back here," Prof. Oak explained.

"If you don't mind Prof. Oak there is one pokemon here that I would like to use that you are unaware of. Do you remember the pokeball I sent to you just before I left to go train?" Zeke asked.

After a little bit of thought Oak answered, "Ah yes if I am remembering correctly you asked me not to let it out of the pokeball under any circumstances."

"That's the one if you don't mind I would like to show it to you in this battle," Zeke said with a mischievous grin.

**\:::/**

After oak the pokeball and Ash had his team set up the battle had begun. Zeke decided to let Ash have the first move.

"Ok then, I choose you Sceptile. Lets make this quick." Ash said confidently.

"Big mistake, Come on out Flareon, Use Fire fang!" Zeke called out. The move caught Sceptile by surprise and Flareon got him in the arm.

"Shake it of Sceptile and use solar beam," Ash yelled out to his slightly singer pokemon.

"Dodge it and use flame charge. Lets see how you like that." After getting hit with Flareon's Flame charge Sceptile promptly fainted.

"Crap, Sceptile return, Go Kingler, and use water gun." Finally scoring a hit on Zeke's Flareon Ash was starting to get exited and pumped.

Zeke who was backed into a corner with this one quickly returned his pokemon, and then with a mischievous grin, "Go Typhlosion and use shadow claw."

"Counter it with Crab Hammer Kingler." Ash was successful with countering Zeke's Typhlosion's attack but with an unexpected result.

In a Flash of light and blue orbs Zeke's Typhlosion Transformed back into his original form: Zoroark, "I See your surprised, don't be its just My Zoroark's Ability illusion, Zoroark use Shadow Ball,"

The move hit Kingler square in the face and stunned him. "let me tell you Zeke I was not expecting that to happen." Ash said.

"I know I wanted a six on six battle but I have a request, one last match to end this, you use your Pikachu and I use my surprise pokemon, Is that ok with you." Zeke said secretly planning something.

" It's ok with me, Kingler return, lets show this guy who's boss Pikachu." Ash said.

"Zoroark return, Come forth my special pokemon, Pichu," Zeke said as he sent out his Pichu.

After a moment of observation Oak observed, "Is my eyesight failing me or does that Pichu have an odd ear?"

"That is correct Prof. she is also a lot more powerful than most Pichus." Zeke said and as if wanting to prove what he said was true his Pichu used Volt tackle.

" Pikachu Try to counter it with a volt tackle of your own." Ash said hoping to win out in power.

The two pokemon collided and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared both trainers where stunned to see both their pokemon fainted. "According to the verbal agreement between both trainers this battle is a draw." Oak said still amazed at the appearance of the Pichu.

**\End Ch 2/**

**A/n Ok that's it for now and I know I promised to reveal more about Zeke's past in this chapter but I didn't find a real chance to do so until next time see ya.**

**P.S. Zeke's Spiky Eared Pichu's Moves: Volt tackle, Thunder, Quick attack, and Electro ball. **


	5. Chapter 3 Enter Alexis

**Ch 3: Enter Alexis**

**A/N:**** First off I would like to thank those who have submitted their o/c to my story, but I still need a few more. Before I start I am required to say I do no own pokemon. So lets get this started 3...2...1!**

"Wow Zeke that is one powerful Pichu." Ash commented making Pichu proud.

"Yes that is true," Prof Oak added, "but I have one question. Why did you not want me to let her out of the pokeball until now?"

"You see Pichu is not of this time, and I was afraid she would panic without me there." Zeke simply stated, 'I knew I would have to deal with this question..' Zeke was nervous about it but he figured it was time to explain it to someone.

_\flashback/_

_Three years ago in Ilex forest in Johto I was traveling to Goldenrod City as I passed the srine in the center of the forest._

_Their was a sudden flash of light and I saw a Celebi fly off. But that's not what called my attention, as soon as the Celebi left I herd a baby pokemon crying. I turned around and I saw Pichu laying there all alone and afraid. _

_I did want I could to find her owner, even asked Officer Jenny to help me with it. I thought all was lost until I met a man who knew her trainer, there was one problem though , the pokemon had been missing for over twenty years and her master had died . _

_\End flashback/_

" So I did what I could to help her adjust and she became very attached, but just before I came back to Kanto I was attacked by a group called team rocket whom tried to take her away, and failed." Zeke said raping up his story with, "to prevent us from getting attacked again I transferred her pokeball over to your grandson Gary who then transferred her for me to you."

"Wow that was an interesting story Zeke, did you ever find out how Pichu got there?" Ash asked

"Well I assumed that one would be obvious, Celebi Brought her here to this time for a unknown reason." Zeke said.

"Ok boys I think we need to head inside and get you informed about the rules of the tournament." Oak said wile heading into the lab.

The group sat in the living room of the house and both Ash and Zeke were handed a sheet of paper with the rules printed on it.

**POKEMON WORLD TOURNIMENT RULES**

**This is a tag team tournament meaning that you will need a partner.**

**Each Competitor will be able to use three pokemon in each match.**

**The battle is over when all six pokemon on one side have been defeated.**

**The tournament will be held at the Indigo Plato in Kanto. All are welcome to participate.**

\:/

Zeke and Ash parted ways three days later to find partners for the tournament.

With sixteen of his most power full pokemon on hand Zeke started in the direction of Viridian city to call up an old friend of his. His name is Daniel King from Unova.

On his way there he stumbled upon a Girl being tormented by a group of team rocket member.

"Give us all your pokemon girly, or we will have to take them from you." said one of the team rocket members.

"Just leave me and my pokemon alone!" the girl called out " you can't have them"

"Zoroark use your night slash to help her out." Zeke yelled out trying to help the girl. "no one steals pokemon on my watch." Zoroark's Night slash managed to knock out all of the rockets pokemon and get them to run away.

"th-th- hank you for your help sir." the girl said to Zeke " I don't know what I would have don't if you hadn't have come along"

"It was no problem, I hate those guys anyway." Zeke said with a warm smile." My names Zeke by the way, Zeke Stone."

" My names Alexis Lemmings, I was out here trying to find a good place to read and they tried to steal my pokemon." Alexis said with a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Well Alexis, if you don't mind I would like you to come with me to Viridian City just in case they come back and decide to attack you once again." Zeke offered, hopeing that team rocket would not show up again.

"I guess that would be ok, if you don't mind." Alexis said shyly.

" I was heading that way anyway so why not have company on the trip." Zeke said " you know what they say the more the merrier."

\::/

After a wile of silence they finally made it to Viridian City, their first stop was the pokemon center

"if you wouldn't mind could you take our pokemon to the front desk, I need to make a quick phone call." Zeke asked, " I would do it but the call Is rather important."

"Ok no problem I will get on it right now." Alexis said as she took his pokeballs and went to the Nurse for assistance.

Zeke turned to the phone and entered Daniel's Ex-transceiver number. It rung twice and he got an answer.

"Why hello Zeke how are you?" Daniel asked "its been a wile since we have spoken."

"Hey man I'm great how about you." Zeke was obviously exited to be talking to his friend again.

"I'm great may I ask why you called me?" Daniel was always one to get right to the point in a conversation.

" I was calling to find out if you where interested in being my partner in the Pokemon World Tournament." Zeke realy wanted him to join him because of his powerful Bisharp that he wanted on his side.

" sure I can manage that I will head that way as soon as I get a chance to." Daniel said " You still got that amazingly fast Pidgeot of yours?"

"That I do my friend and its getting faster everyday." this was true Zeke was training his Pidgeot to be as fast as possible.

" well see ya when I get there" Daniel said

"see ya soon buddy"

**\End ch 3/**

**This chapter introduced my partner for the tournament. Speaking of witch I need an idea for Ash's future partner for the tournament. Until next time see ya.**


	6. Chapter 4 team rocket

**Ch 4. Team rocket**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone reading for their support and I have decided on Ash's partner for the tournament. I will not tell who it is for a few more chapters where he will appear. I do not own Pokemon. So lets get this party started 3... 2... 1.**

Almost as soon as he hung up the phone Alexis came back form the front desk. "Ok our pokemon are being healed so we have a little while to relax and get some food." she said.

"Ok lets go," Zeke said, " I could really use some food right about now." it was true he had not had a decent meal all day and he needed some food.

Almost as soon as they entered the cafeteria in the pokemon center they heard a large explosion from outside the building . "What was that!" Zeke yelled.

Everyone in and outside the pokemon center was panicking. " I'm going to go see what caused the explosion." Zeke told Alexis whom was obviously scared for her life.

"I-I-I-I-I'm going to just stay here." Alexis managed to get out. But then there was another explosion and she decided she would be safer with Zeke than anywhere else.

As they headed to where the second explosion happened they saw pople in team rocket uniforms using voltorb and a few wheezing. One of them said " lets finish clearing out the town so we can get the pokemon from the pokemon center."

"there is no way I'm letting you get away with that," he pulled out two of his extra pokemon from his bag, "Come on out Lucario and Tyranitar! Take out as many of their pokemon as you can using shadow ball and earth quake!"

The combination of the two moves where enough to defeat most of the voltorb and a few of the wheezing. "That's enough kid," another team rocket member came out of the shadows only he was dressed slightly different than the others. "you fight me now: you win we leave, you lose we get all your pokemon and the ones in the pokemon center. Deal?"

"Fine by me, you don't stand a chance, Alakazam and Tyranitar return." Zeke said hopeing he could find an opening.

"Go Jellicent, better make it a good pokemon or your doomed." said the man "By the way the names Lucius."

"Come on out Pichu." Zeke said with a look of almost pure rage on his face. "and we've met before."

"When was that? And nice Pichu I think I may keep that one." Lucius says tormenting Zeke.

" The day you killed my Parents!" Zeke screaming in rage now, " Pichu keep your distance and use thunder!"

"Who was your father?" Lucius asked, "Jellicent use Night shade!"

"Dodge it and use electro ball!" Zeke yelled out, the attack hit Jellicent right in the face. "Finnish it now with Volt Tackle!"

The volt tackle hit its mark and sent the opponent flying, after hitting the ground the Jellicent fainted. "My fathers name you should know, Max Stone. I won our wager now get out of here." Zeke said.

"A deals a deal, lets get out of here boys" Lucios said as he turned around and walked away. 'Max's son this could get interesting…'

**\:/**

After team rocket left Zeke turned to Alexis who was hiding behind a rock nearby. "It's safe to come out now their gone." Zeke said while heading back to the pokemon center.

"Thank you for doing that," said Nurse Joy, " with most of the trainers running off when they heard the explosions I was worried."

"It's ok maim, my pokemon would have been lost to if I didn't do something about it." Zeke said " if my pokemon are ready I think I may head out now."

"ok let me just go get them for you." Nurse joy said as she walked of to get them.

" would it be ok if I asked where your heading to?" Alexis asked.

" I'm heading to Vermillion city to meet up with a friend of mine," Zeke said, " then I will probably head back this way with him for the PWT"(A/N Decided to shorten the tournament's name down, got tired of typing it out when they said it.)

After a little bit of thinking Alexis asked " Would it be ok if I came with you?" she was wondering about what Zeke said to that team rocket member but she didn't want to pry.

"I guess I don't have a problem with that, as long as you don't mind hanging around me and a twit with the attention span of a small rodent." Zeke joked, knowing that if Daniel heard him say that he would either laugh or get insulted depending on his mood.

" Well considering the fact that you saved me twice from team rocket I would say I'd rather deal with you two that team rocket any day." Alexis stated hopeing that ti would not be that bad.

"Ok then it's a deal, lets head out as soon as we get our pokemon back." Zeke said, " just to warn you though I prefer to sleep outside in the open air." He was hopeing to freak her out with that but he was proven wrong.

"I'm ok with that, as long as I have a book I'm fine." she said, " does this friend of your like to prank people?"

"Crap, we're screwed," Zeke said jokingly, " he has a tendency to take a joke to far." remembering a time where Daniel had his Galvantula weave a web abound him had hang him upside down from a tree hile he was sleeping.

" Could be worse we could have a total perv with us (Brock jokes lol) now that would be bad." Alexis joked.

**\::/**

Vermillion city three days and no problems later

"Daniel's boat is supposed to get here today form what he said," Zeke said to Alexis " so if you want to go get a bite to eat in the pokemon center while a wait for him to get here that would be fine."

"ok, food sounds good right now," Alexis said and jokingly added " do you want an entire pie to yourself this time or maybe two."

With a look on his face that made her believe him " two pies and a cheese burger if you would."

"ok.. I'll get right on that." as she walked away she was wondering how someone could like pie that much let alone eat that much in one sitting.

**\:::/**

After about an hour of waiting Zeke got bored and decided to bring out Pichu. " Pichu its work on your speed." he reached into his bag and pulled out four leg weights and strapped them to each of Pichus legs.

Pichu knowing what to do started using quick attack with the weights on for a good work out.

It didn't take long for Pichu to get tired with the weights on her feet but luckily for her not long after she started Daniel's ship started to pull into the harbor.

"lets go meet up with Daniel and head to the pokemon center." Zeke said happy to see his friend in person this time he headed to the ship.

**\End Ch. 4/**

**a/n: This ends another chapter in my story, for those of you who regularly read this I thank you and to others give it a try. So until next time See ya.**


	7. Chapter 5: Of teh Past and Pie

**Ch 5: Of The Past and Pie**

**A/n this chapter will defiantly tell about Zeke's past and the real connection between him and the man from team rocket named Lucius. I do not own pokemon.**

Daniel saw Zeke as soon as he hit the ramp to get off to boat. "Zeke how you doing ?" he asked " and when can we get something to eat?"

"I'm great and we are going to go to the pokemon center to eat with my traveling partner Alexis." Zeke said ready for his pie.

**\:/**

At the pokemon center the two guys managed to track down Alexis who was sitting there reading a book.

"Hey Alexis this is Daniel, Daniel Alexis" Zeke introduced them and they exchanged pleasantries and Daniel ordered his food, and Zeke confirmed his order.

After they started eating Daniel and Zeke stated talking about what had happened to Zeke and Alexis in Viridian City. " Lucius came up and we fought, it brought back so many memories from my parent's deaths."

"Can I ask how your parent's deaths and this guy are connected?" asked Alexis asked hopeing he would not get mad at her.

" That man was the man who killed my parents. My father worked for the internatiol police as a spy inside of team rocket. Lucius was my fathers partner for the mission, they had obtained many secrets but team rocket seamed to still escape from most traps. My dad then found out how team rocket was managing to get away, Lucius was a double agent and was working for team rocket to both leak secrets to the international police and make sure team rocket knows where and when the traps where. Once my dad found that out they took him to my home tied him to a chair and knocked him out. They proceeded to set the house on fire. My mother managed to get me out but when she went after my dad the roof collapsed. They died in the fire and he was the one who did it ." after he finished it looked like he was about to cry.

Alexis who was about to cry herself "that's so sad, I see why you hate team rocket now."

"And that's why he eats pie, it's the only thing other than a pokemon battle that can get it out of his mind." Daniel whom had herd the story before understood his friends problems.

"Ya and speaking of which," his pie had arrived from the kitchen and Zeke immediately started digging in.

"I'm still amazed that he can eat that much pie and not get sick." Alexis joked.

"I have an iron stomach and its also a bottomless pit." Zeke joked in a better mood since he got his pie. "Hey Daniel after we eat lets have a pokemon battle, you Bisharp against my Pidgeot, what do you say?"

"Fine by me but your goanna loose this match!" Daniel said.

**\::/**

When they managed to get outside of town for their battle they were setting up when wouldn't ya know it Team Rocket shows up.

"Great just what I need a butch of thugs for my Pidgeot to eliminate." Zeke said when he saw them.

There was seven of them, three sent out Raticates , three more sent out Primeapes, and the last one sent out a Tauros.

"ok Blastoise come on out!" called out Daniel.

The battle started off with the Raticates trying to attack Blastoise with hyper fang, " Blastoise use Hydro Cannon to hit them into the air." Daniel was setting up fro Zeke to do a special combo with his Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot hit them with Brave bird!" Zeke called out "aim them at the Primeapes and get them too."

When Pidgeot managed to hit them he also managed to hit the Primeapes and they where all defeated.

"Tauros throw Blastoise into Pidgeot!" called the Rocket member

"Gothorita use physic to stop Tauros in his tracks" Alexis cried out. "Zeke do it."

"Pidgeot use Ariel ace to finish him off." Zeke called. his Pidgeot's speed compared with the burst of speed from aerial ace blasted Tauros into the ground creating a small creator and defeating Tauros.

After the rocket members ran off Zeke turned to Alexis and said " thank you for your help, I didn't think you had it in you to help us like that."

"I may not be the bravest person in the world but my pokemon are pretty powerful." Alexis said.

"lets head back to the pokemon center guys" Daniel said

**\:::/**

After getting their pokemon healed in the pokemon center the group decided to head back to Viridian City to get ready for the tournament. It was getting dark so the group decided to set up camp in a small clearing.

"Hey Daniel can you go and collect some firewood for us tonight" Zeke asked, he would have done it himself but he needed to do something else.

"Sure thing, if I'm not back in an hour I've been eaten." Daniel joked as he left

"Come on out everyone, time to stretch." Zeke called out and sent out all sixteen of his pokemon.

"you guys do the same" Alexis said as she sent out her main six " this is one of the first times ive seen your pokemon outside of combat, your Pichu Is cute but what's with the ear ?"

Zeke went through the story of how he got Pichu with him, "Oh that's a little odd but I guess since she likes you it works."

"I got fire wood for us, and I did not get eaten." joked Daniel.

" Obviously," Zeke retorted " thanks for doing that my pokemon kneaded a chance to stretch and with Pichu not knowing Alexis or you very well she might have panicked."

"lets head in we have an early morning tomorrow" Alexis said

"night everyone " Daniel said.

"Night" Zeke said

**\End Ch 5/**

**a/n this ends another chapter in my story see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 6 The tourniment begins

**\Ch 6: The Tournament begins/**

**A/N I know I haven't been updating lately, I've been relatively busy. I have decided that I am going to skip ahead to the tournament. I do not own pokemon.**

"**This is the beginning of the third Pokemon World Tournament. This time around we have 26 tag teams pitted against each other for the prize The Pokemon World Cup. Our competitors this year range from noobs to pros, Beginners to Gym leaders. Without further waiting lets get the first round of battles started."**

\:/

After the opening ceremony the group was getting information on when their first match would be.

"Your first battle is tomorrow at one thirty in the afternoon good luck." one of the representatives said to Zeke.

"Thank you maim" Zeke said to her as he started to walk away.

"So when is our first battle?" Daniel asked, he was obviously pumped to fight.

"Tomorrow at 1:30 in the after noon, our opponents are a guy named Christopher Nightingale and a girl by the name of Nicole Dalton." Zeke said, he was more focused on what team he was going to use in the fight. "we are both allowed to use three pokemon each, so we should probably get our team ready."

"Ok lets head up to the room and get ready then." Daniel said.

As they headed upstairs to their room two men in black trench coats came out of the shadows. " The Target has been sited, should we move in now?" one said into a wrist communicator.

"no, not yet, let them believe they are safe for now." came a voice from the other end of the communicator.

\::/

Back at the room wile Zeke and Daniel where thinking up what pokemon they where going to use Alexis was reading a book.

"Ok we know we are going to use Bisharp and Pidgeot, but that leaved four more pokemon for the team." Daniel said.

" Ok I want to use my Zoroark in the fight and either Pichu or Pikachu would be my third, how about you? " Zeke said.

"I would have to narrow it down to Typhlosion and Exadrill." Daniel said as he decided his team.

'I wonder who is fighting right now' "Hey guys I'm going to head down to arena and watch the fight that's going on right now anyone want to come with?" Zeke asked

"I'm in how bout you Alexis?" Daniel said.

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind and try to finish my book." She said, she had been almost done and figured she might as well.

"Ok then lets head down Daniel." Zeke said

\:::/

When they got to the main arena the third battle of the day had started.

"**the third battle of the PWT is about to begin in the red corner we have Christopher Nightingale form Johto, and Rosalie Evans from Sinnoh! In the green corner we have Ash Ketchum From Kanto and Ritchie Gotum (slight word play to make fun of Ash's last name if you have questions about it ask) also form Kanto. Lets get this battle started."**

"So Ash is up first lets see what his partner is made of." Zeke said

"Come on out Charizard" Ash said as he scent out his Charizard.

"Go Cruz" Ritchie said as he sent out his Tyranitar.

"Go Froslass, be ready" said Rosalie

"um.. Ok Go Kain" Said Christopher as he scent out his Typhlosion.

Ritchie called out to his pokemon and said " Cruz use rock throw on Typhlosion!" Cruz used the move and hit Typhlosion in the side who had tried to dodge but was too late.

"Get up and use flame wheel on Tyranitar!" Christopher said

"Charizard use seismic toss on Froslass and throw it into Typhlosion." Ash said Charizard managed to do just that and caused Froslass twice the damage. "All right finish Froslass off with Flamethrower!"

"Kain block it with a flamethrower of your own!" Christopher said hopeing it would work.

" Keep it up Charizard!" Ash said, his move was to powerful for Kain to keep held back for long and it hit both him and Froslass, whom fainted.

"Froslass return, go Samurott, use Hydro Pump on Charizard!" Rosalie said, the move hit and severely damaged Charizard.

"Ash have Charizard fly in the air I have a plan." Ritchie said, Ash Did as was requested, "Tyranitar use Earthquake!" the move damaged both the targets and causes Typhlosion to faint from the damage he had already taken.

"come on back Typhlosion, Go Nemo!" Christopher said bringing out his Garydos, " Use Dragon Rage to take down Charizard!. As his pokemon released to move Charizard tried to dodge but it hit him right on.

" No Charizard return, Your up Pikachu, Use Thunder on Garydos!" Ash said

The move made contact and caused a lot of damage but Garydos was still up.

"Samurott use Hydro pump on Tyranitar!" Rosalie said and the move caused Tyranitar to faint.

"Return Cruz, come on out Sparky!" Ritchie said as he sent out his own Pikachu.

"Ritchie follow my lead," Ash said to Ritchie who nodded," Pikachu use Volt tackle on Samurott."

"Sparky do the same on Garydos!" Ritchie said, Both move hit their targets and caused them to faint.

"Return" their opponents said in unison " go Electivire" said Rosalie and Christopher said " Go Arrow!" as they sent out their Electivire and Dragonite.

"Pikachu, come back, Go Torterra" Ash said, " use rock climb on Electivire." the move made contact and did a fair amount of damage.

" Sparky use thunder on Dragonite," Ritchie said, his move also made contact and did a considerable amount of damage.

"Electivire use focus blast on Pikachu!" Rosalie said.

"Torterra use leaf storm on Electivire." Ash said, the move hit Electivire before he could get his move off and caused him to faint.

"Sparky use Thunder once again on Dragonite." Ritchie said, the move also hit and also caused Dragonite to faint.

"**Ash and Ritchie are the winners they are moving on to the second round!"**

"Yes!" they both said as they returned their pokemon and turned to leave the arena.

\END CH 6/

**A/N: ok that ends this chapter and the wondering about who would be Ash's partner. I am sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. Until next time see ya.**


	9. Chapter 7 First Battle

**Ch. 7: First battle**

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I have forgotten to add character descriptions so as soon as I finish this chapter I will begin a Character Page with the profiles of all the O/C's in my story. I do not own pokemon.**

The next day Zeke and Daniel where getting ready for their battle. " Alexis could you hang on to Pichu for me while I battle? I decided to use Pikachu in this battle**.**" Zeke asked**.**

"Sure, I'm sure she would enjoy watching you battle instead of being stuck in that poke ball." she said as she wondered why he didn't use Pichu in the battle.

"Thank you, Lets get to the arena to check in for the battle." Zeke said as he turned to Daniel who was pumped to get out there to the battle.

As they headed to the arena for the check in Alexis went a different way to get to the stands.

**\:/**

"**Welcome to the Sixth battle of PWT, on this battle we have Daniel King and Zeke Stone in the red corner and Dwayne Arias and Nicole Dalton in the green corner! Lets get this battle started!"**

" I'm up First Come on out Typhlosion" Zeke said with a smile.

"I'm Next go Ire!" Nicole said as she sent out her Shiny Garydos.

"I'm up come on out Bisharp!" Daniel said as he sent out his Shiny Bisharp.

"Lets go Metallica" Dwayne said as he sent out his shiny Metagross.

"Bisharp start things off with your Night slash attack on Garydos!" Daniel said, the move came close but missed the target.

"Typhlosion use shadow claw on Metagross!" Zeke called out, this move managed to hit the target an do a sizeable amount of damage.

"Metallica use Meteor mash on Typhlosion." Dwayne said, the move hit the target and had an unexpected effect on him, He Morphed back to Zoroark.

"Now that the illusion is over I can get serious , Use shadow ball" Zeke said, the move hit Metagross in the head and with the damage that he obtained earlier the Metagross was really weak.

" Finish Metagross off with Iron head Bisharp!" Daniel said, the move hit its target with ease and coursed it to faint.

" No! Metallica Return, Come on out Slash!" Dwayne said as he sent out his Sceptile. "Use leaf blade on Zoroark!"

"Dodge it and use dark pulse" Zeke said, Sceptile's move hit and Zoroark's move failed, Zoroark sustained a high amount of damage.

Nicole who was almost forgotten said" Ire use Ice fang on Bisharp!" the move hit and to add additional damage he was scent flying at Zoroark.

"Zoroark catch Bisharp and use Shadow ball on Garydos," the move was unexpected and hit the target who fainted. " Good job buddy."

"Dang it, Ire return, Go Doug!" Nicole said as she sent out her Drillbur. " use dig to get under them."

" Slash use Leaf blade on Zoroark once again." Dwayne said, the move hit Zoroark who was focusing on the position on the Drillbur, and was caused to faint.

"Return Zoroark, go Pidgeot, use Arial Ace on Sceptile." Zeke said, the move was effective because of both Pidgeot's speed and the speed burst form the move.

"Slash get up and use Dragon claw on Pidgeot!" Dwayne said, the move hit but did not do much damage to the target.

"Bisharp use Night slash on Sceptile!" Daniel said, the move was interrupted bu Drillbur coming up out of the ground and hitting Bisharp causing him to faint.

"No, Bisharp Return, Go Typhlosion," Daniel said as he sent out the real Typhlosion. "use Swift to hit Drillbur before it can get back underground." The move hit and caused it to faint.

"No Doug, return, come on out Regent!" Nicole said as she scent out her Tyranitar. "Use Giga impact on Typhlosion!"

"Not a chance Pidgeot, use Brave Bird on Tyranitar and hit him into Sceptile." Zeke said, the move was strong and effective , causing Sceptile to Finally faint.

"Slash Return, come on out Rose." Dwayne said as he sent out his Roserade "use Energy ball on Pidgeot"

"Dodge it and use Fly on Tyranitar." Zeke said

"Typhlosion use Flame thrower on Roserade." Daniel said, his move hit its target at the same time Pidgeot's did and caused both their targets to faint.

"**The battle is over, Zeke and Daniel are the winners, they go on to the second round!"**

**\::/**

After the battle the trio went out to eat to celebrate the guy's victory " It must have taken a lot to teach your Pidgeot Brave bird."

"To tell you the truth no, he was born with it. His father was A Starapter owned by my dad and his mother was a Pidgeot owned by my mom, My dads Starapter knew the move and it was passed on the my Pidgeot when he was born." Zeke explained.

" So he is a reminder of your parents isn't he." Alexis said.

"Ya he is but he is a good memory, you see after my parents died I moved in with Professor Oak and he had been holding on to the egg for my parents. I was there the day he was born and we have been friends ever since then." Zeke said with a slight smile on his face.

"I see" she said as the food arrived; Zeke had a T-bone steak with a baked potato and corn on the cob, Daniel had a Similar steak but without corn, and Alexis had a salad. The three eat and conversed on how the battle had gone.

A few tables away the same two men from before where watching and listening. " I wish the boss would give us the order to move ahead with the plan." one said

"We need to be patient, Lucius would not want us to move to fast on this job. We are to wait until he makes it here from base." the other said.

**\End Ch 7/**

**A/N: this ends another chapter for the story, as a side note there will be five more round to the Tournament so I need more O/C characters or I will never finish. also i would like to know how im doing during the battle sceans. Until next time See ya.**


	10. Chapter 8 the 2nd battle

**Ch 8: The second round**

A/N: in this chapter there will be more battles and we may fid out a bit more about the island that Zeke mentioned in the beginning of the story, if not here then in the next chapter. If anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask. I do not own pokemon.

The next day the trio where out in the outskirts of the Indigo Plato training their pokemon for the battles ahead.

"Pichu, use electro ball on the target," Zeke said, Pichu was aiming at a crude target made of rocks. The move hit but it was off the center a lot. " Before I can actually use you in a fight we need to work on your aim with your moves."

"I have a quick question, why risk using this many electric type moves when Pichu gets hurt from all of them?" Alexis asked.

"You have a point there, but there is one small problem with not learning electric type moves," Zeke said, " you see when Pichu traveled through time with Celebi She contracted a time virus. It rendered her unable to evolve, meaning that no matter how hard I train her she will never evolve."

"Wow, how did you find that out Zeke?" Alexis asked.

"I had her observed by Prof. Elm in Johto when I found her and he found that abnormality, that and a lot of training." Zeke said.

"Hey guys I think something is wrong with Pichu!" Daniel said, and sure enough when the two turned around they saw Pichu was surrounded by a field of electricity slightly resembling Volt tackle.

"Pichu use Electro ball using the electricity you stores up!" Zeke said, the move produced a perfect and humongous electro ball that when fired obliterated the target. " what have I told you about doing that?" Zeke asked Pichu Firmly but not without kindness.

"She's done that before?" Daniel asked.

"A few times in training and when she was upset, its like charge but much more dangerous." Zeke said, " It can couse her as much damage as the target pokemon."

Looking down at her watch Alexis said " we need to get back to get ready for your match guys." in fact they had less than a hour before their match.

"Crap lets go." Daniel said.

**\::/**

"**The sixth battle of round two is about to begin, This time around we have Zeke Stone and Daniel King in the red corner, and Bill Jones and Reed Johnson in the green corner. Lets get this battle started." **

"Come on out Marowak" Bill said, sending out his Marowak.

"Go Luxray," Reed said, sending out a Luxray.

"I think I'll send out, Heracross" Zeke said, sending out his Heracross.

"Ok then go Excadrill," Daniel said.

"Marowak use Bone club on Heracross," Bill said

"block it with Break Brick," Zeke said, Zeke's plan worked and caused Marowak plenty of damage.

"Exadrill use dig," Daniel said, Exadrill went underground and awaited his orders from above.

"Luxray use thunder fang on Heracross," Reed said, the move hit and caused a large amount of damage.

"Come up and use Drill run," Daniel said, " attack Luxray with all you got." the move hit and took out Luxray.

"Dang it, Return Luxray, Come on out, Tauros." Reed said sending out his Tauros, " use Rage on Heracross!"

The move hit and caused Heracross to faint. " Return Heracross, Go Pidgeot," Zeke said, Use Brave bird on Tauros!" the move hit and did massive amounts of damage.

"Tauros get up and use rage on Exadrill!" Reed said.

"Marowak use Bone rush on Exadrill," Bill said, both the moves hit and caused Exadrill to faint.

"Return Exadrill, come on out Bisharp." Daniel said as he sent out his Shiny Bisharp.

"Pidgeot use Ariel ace on Tauros," Zeke said. The move hit and caused Tauros fainted.

"Dang, Return Tauros, Go Hydreigon, Use dragon rage on Pidgeot." Reed said, the move missed because of Pidgeot's speed.

"Bisharp use iron head on Marowak," Daniel said, the move hit and caused Marowak to faint.

"Return Marowak, Go Seviper, use Bite on Bisharp." Bill said.

"Dodge it and use Night slash!" Daniel said, he managed to dodge it and hit Seviper causing a lot of damage.

"Pidgeot use Brave bird on Hydreigon." Zeke said, the move hit and made it land on Seviper. Both pokemon fainted.

"Crap I'm all alone out here, Go Glaceon" Bill said," Use Ice beam on Bisharp."

"Protect Bisharp with Brave bird." Zeke said, the move hit.

" Finish it with Guillotine," Daniel said, the move hit and caused Glaceon to faint.

"**It's all over, Zeke and Daniel are the winners." The announcer said.**

**\:::/**

" To celebrate out win let me tell you a legend that my Dad used to tell me all the time." Zeke said

" Okay lets hear this Zeke." Alexis said.

"At the beginning of time Arceus created four different pokemon, one your should know Mew, but the other three work behind the scenes, they where three Dragon pokemon known as; Heyate, Zarinia, and Rayex. They represented the three parts of the human being: Heyate-Darkness, Zarinia- Light, and Rayex-controlled life." Zeke said, " they created Humans as we know them today. Heyate and Zarinia lived in harmony neither one being to powerful at any given time. But Rayex was not part of the balance and only answered to one being and that is Arceus. Each of these pokemon hold their own powers and each is incredibly powerful. You see even though Arceus is the only one Rayex answers to the more powerful he becomes the other two become equally as powerful."

"Are these pokemon real?" Daniel asked.

"they have never been seen by any man but they exist." Zeke said.

**\End Ch 8/**

**A/N that's it for now, and yes we will see more of these legendary pokemon later on in the story. Until next time see ya.**


	11. Chapter 9 Unexpected Interuptions

**Ch 9: Unexpected Interruptions**

**A/N I have posted a poll on my profile and I would like everyone to vote. I do not own pokemon.**

**\Dream Sequence/**

_Zeke was in the middle of a field of grass. He was back on the Island of Zexek._

'_Why have I come back here' Zeke thought. 'I don't remember coming back.' almost as soon as he thought that, Heyate appeared before him._

"_You are back Simply because we need you to be." Heyate said through telepathy, "A man from your past is attempting to capture all three of us."_

"_Are you ok? Who is it that's trying to capture you?" Zeke asked , instantly worried. "and why do you need me?"_

"_I am fine at the moment he has captured Zarinia already and he is after Rayex now. His name is Lucius, and I think you know why we need you." Heyate said._

"_Wait a second, you want me to go after Lucius and you wont even tell me why." Zeke said " I need more information than that if I'm going to do this."_

"_You are my Chosen guardian is why," Heyate said " have you never wondered why you where able to come to this island?" _

"_I will see what I can do but I don't think I can take him on if he has both Zarinia and Rayex already." Zeke said._

" _Come back to the island as quick as possible." Heyate said as he and the field faded away._

\End Dream/

As Zeke woke up he knew what he had to do. He had to drop out of the tournament in order to save the three dragons.

'How am I gong to tell this to Daniel and Alexis?' he thought.

\:/

" **The first battle of the third round is about to begin" the announcer said, " in this battle we have Ray Simmons and Travis Barns in the red corner and Chad Knight and Mary Smith in the green corner." **

Zeke, Alexis, and Daniel where all three watching to battle from the stands. But Zeke wasn't paying much attention to it. He was thinking about his dream the previous night.

'I need to find a way to tell them without them getting mad that I cant tell them everything.' Zeke thought.

Noticing that Zeke was being distant Alexis asked "What's the matter Zeke? Are you nervous for the next match?"

"We need to talk about that." Zeke said, "we will talk after this match."

"Ok?" Alexis said as she turned back to watch the match.

**\::/**

After the match they went back up to the room that the boys where staying in.

"There is an emergency and I need to go." Zeke said to both of them " I need to drop out of the tournament."

"But why is that?" Alexis asked. Daniel looked like he was about to explode.

"I cant tell you why…" Zeke said.

"WELL WHY NOT!" Daniel yelled, he had exploded.

"I just can't," Zeke said, "all I can say is that an old friend is in trouble."

"YOUR TELLING ME THAT WE CAME THIS FAR IN THIS JUST TO QUIT BECAUSE SOMEONE NEEDS HELP!" Daniel yelled once more.

"You don't get it it's important and I have to go. I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Zeke yelled out the last part for enfaces.

At this Alexis slapped both of them. " WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING!" she asked.

"HE STARTED IT" Zeke yelled.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" Alexis said.

"Ok Ok, you know the pokemon I told you about, the dragons." Zeke said, "they are real, I have met them. Right now Lucius is trying to catch them, I don't know why. They need my help and I have to go."

"But why you Zeke?" Daniel asked, " it makes no sense."

"I am the guardian of Heyate and one of the few people who know where they are." Zeke said. " if I don't go they will be captured and I don't know what will happen." Zeke was clutching his head in confusion.

"Let us go with you Zeke," Daniel said, "you can't do this by yourself. You need us."

"Ya you do need us, you can't take on Team Rocket all by yourself." Alexis added.

"The worst that can happen is we all get captured and are killed." Daniel joked.

" I don't know if I can let you take that chance." Zeke said.

**\End Ch 9/**

**A/N: I know this is supposed to be about the tournament but I decided to extend it a bit. Remember to vote on my profile. See ya. **


	12. Note

I have decided to put this story on pause until I can fix the mistakes I have made in the story. It seams I let myself go a little off the topic for a while and I need to fix that. I am sorry and will get it fixed asap.


End file.
